


Sweet Lips

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [71]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Candy, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie is not very sneaky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lips

Hux frowned as he looked into the small glass jar that rested on his desk. It was filled with lollipops of various colors and flavors; sweets that he enjoyed indulging in when the mood took him. He normally kept an even amount of the various colors, ensuring that there was never more or less than in any given color.

All of the blue lollipops were missing.

He rolled his eyes, leaving his office to find the culprit. He checked where the most recent call for technical support had been and he went straight to it, walking in to look at a familiar back kneeling at a console. "Brother."

"Hm?" Techie blinked and turned to look at him, the stick of a lollipop sticking out of his mouth and distorting one of his cheeks. He smiled at his brother, his lips smeared and stained with blue.

"There is no eating on duty, brother."

Techie blushed and removed the stolen candy from his mouth, running his tongue over his lips. "Sorry..."

He couldn't help but smile at him. It was hard being angry at his little brother. "Just try to avoid stealing any more of my candy before I am able to get more, yes?"

"Yes, brother!" Techie agreed with a nod.

Hux nodded and left the room, heading back onto the bridge. "Mitaka, report on..." Hux's words died on his lips.

"Sir?" Mitaka asked, standing at attention.

Hux stared at the sticky blue lip marks on Mitaka's cheek and had to mentally remind himself not to murder his brother's friend. Instead he held out a handkerchief, storming away without another word.


End file.
